


Emily is finally happy

by EmilyMendoza



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMendoza/pseuds/EmilyMendoza
Summary: The teams goes out to diner and they're about to meet the person who has been making Emily happy for almost a year now.
Relationships: Andrew Mendoza/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Emily is finally happy

(-I included Keely in this story but she's not as old

-Hotch is still in the BAU, he's section chief

-Morgan is a teacher at the academy and a consultant for some cases

\- they're all a little bit younger too, Emily : 43 years old

\- Tara is not on the team)

Chapter 1 :

The team was back from a big case in Los Angeles, it was a case against the clock, 7 years old twin girls were abducted.. fortunately, the two girls were found alive and well, ready to go home.

They got back during the afternoon on a sunny Friday.

It was now 8pm and the bullpen was almost completely empty except for the team.

They were all finishing their report on the case when Garcia entered the area with Morgan :

« You guys ready ? » she asked.

« Ready for what ? » asked JJ, collecting her belongings.

« To go eat. » said Derek.

« What are you even doing here ? It's late, shouldn't you be at home with Hank and Savannah ? » asked Spencer, still happy to see Derek.

« She took the weekend off and went to Miami to see her parents with my little boy. »

replied Morgan.

« Hotch is even up for this, Jack is at Jessica's. »

Penelope said.

« Try convincing Emily » Alvez said.

« I'm going » said JJ.

JJ then climbed the stairs up to Emily's office after collecting everyone's report :

« Hey, you almost done with the final report ? I have all our report here for you » asked JJ.

« Yeah I'm done, collecting my things to go home. Were the other ones too lazy to come up here themself ? » asked Emily, laughing.

« No » laughed JJ : « They're still all here by the way, even Hotch and Morgan… we were wandering if you would join all of us.. to go eat like all times. I'm the one in charge of convincing you. » JJ said.

« Mmmh » Emily said while taking a look at her watch : « I had other things planned but I guess I can come, it's been a long time. I'm in. » said Emily.

« Great ! » JJ said excited, almost out of the office before stopping at the open door : « What other plan.. ? » asked JJ with a smirk on her face.

« You know, a good date with my bubble bath, while eating on delivery, and then a great glass of wine in front of a good movie.. my kind of dates . »

replied Emily with a smirk of her own on her face.

« Yeah, right.. well don't be long » said JJ, not believing Emily.

After that, Emily quickly sent a text before grabbing her things to go out.

—

—

The team just arrived at a restaurant in D.C. They used to have great times in this restaurant before Emily went to London and everything happened with Morgan and Hotch.

They were seated in a little private area of the restaurant and started talking forgetting about ordering food but not drinks.

« I was thinking.. we should go out dancing next week, just us girls, maybe it could be the opportunity for you to get a man Em. » said Garcia.

« I'm in, kinda need it, the boys are driving me crazy at home these days.. it's 'teaming up on mommy with daddy' time. » commented JJ.

« Yeahh. » said Garcia, while turning to Emily for her answer : « What do you say boss lady, you're in ? » asked Penelope.

« I'll have to say no PG » vaguely answered Emily.

« What ?! Why ?! We could dress out.. you know like you know how to, haaaave a lot of drinks, dance, then we'll find you a sexy man out there, ready to kiss your entire bod… »

« I'm seeing someone ! » interrupted Emily.

A chorus of 'what' and 'you're seeing someone ?' were heard after that.

Rossi was the first one to formulate a question :

« Bella, did you just said that you are seeing someone ? »

« I did » answered Emily. Everyone looked at her after that waiting for more.

« For how long ? » asked Spencer.

« 11 months.. » replied Emily.

« Woaw princess » Derek said.

« It's been going for a long time » Hotch said.

« Who is he ? Or is it a she ? » said Luke.

« It's a he, and the team knows him… it's Special Agent-in-Charge Andrew Mendoza, from the Washington, D.C. Field Office. » answered Emily.

« 'Special Agent-in-Charge' damn Prentiss you sure know how to pick your men. » laughed Morgan.

« Shut up Morgan » replied JJ, then turning to Emily : « You guys are living together or.. ? Because I don't remember having a girls night in your apartment in,

let's say, 5 months. We have one every month and always taking turns between our places, but you've been avoiding your apartment for some reasons.. »

« Yeah, we live together, and we have been for 4 months already… we actually live two blocks from here. »

« But we drove together to Baltimore last month for that consult, I picked you up and dropped you off at your apartment.. » Matt said, not understanding.

« I was never the one to ask my mom for things after graduating, but when I moved back here from London, it was so sudden I didn't have time to look for a place so I asked my mom for her help. The apartment is hers actually.. well more of a family property. No one lives there so it's like a cover if you'd like. » explained Emily.

« Tell us more about him, I know some people here are dying to know things about you man.» said Hotch glancing at Penelope.

« Well you know he's Special Agent-in-Charge for the FBI's Washington, D.C. Field Office. he's a D.C baby and his dad's family is from Portugal.

He also have a daughter.. » said Emily glancing at everyone around the table before continuing with a smile on her face : « Her name is Keely and she's 5. Unfortunately, her mother died in labor.

Keely never knew her. But she goes to her mother's parents every other days, so she's still connected to her in a way..

Anyway, we moved to a simple family house in this neighborhood and I've been loving every bit of it. »

« Good for you Bella, good for you. I can say that we're all happy for you.. if you live close, maybe you could call him to come eat with us ? » asked Rossi.

« Oh yes please ! I've heard of him but never saw him. Please Gumdrop » answered Garcia loudly.

« I don't know…, it's supposed to be a team night out. » Emily said.

« Just call him already Prentiss. Plus we'll see Keely, she seams to make you smile a lot » said Hotch.

« She does, but she's not home tonight, she's at a sleepover, her friend lives in our street and they love sleepovers… I'm just gonna call him. » Emily said.

here is part 1 of a two chapters story. hope you liked it. i'm new at writing stories so i hope i did okay.


End file.
